1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and method, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for controlling radio frequency interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technology, a network device such as a base station and an electronic device allows a user to use a network anywhere in the country by transmitting/receiving data to/from another electronic device through the network.
Various kinds of electronic devices provide various functions according to recent digital convergence trends. For example, in addition to a call function, smartphones support Internet access functions by using network, music or video playback functions, and picture and video capturing functions by using an image sensor.
Additionally, smartphones may transmit/receive data when connected to external devices, for example, computers or mobile storage media. For example, smartphones may retrieve and use music files and picture files stored in computers or mobile storage media. On the other hand, music files and picture files stored in smartphones may be stored in computers or mobile storage media.